<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le coeur au bord des lèvres by herr_wan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179855">Le coeur au bord des lèvres</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/herr_wan/pseuds/herr_wan'>herr_wan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Character Study, Comfort, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pas d'intrigues juste des mots sur ce que leur relation m'inspire, Poetry, Poésie / Prose poétique, Relationship Study, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/herr_wan/pseuds/herr_wan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Law a la tête pleine de paille et de pétales. Assis contre le mat, il regarde le capitaine. Et pense à tout ce qu’il n’arrive plus à contrôler. Il ne remarque pas qu’il s’est levé. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Décide de l’offrir à un jeune homme aux joues salées. "</p><p>Un petit bout de prose sur deux pirates qui s'aiment et s'apprennent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Le coeur au bord des lèvres</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trafalgali/gifts">Trafalgali</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>J'ai écris ce petit texte pour ma partenaire, après avoir lu sa fic à elle. J'ai été convaincu de le poster ici. Voici donc mon humble participation aux écrits autour de Law et Luffy, deux personnages que j'aime énormément.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law aimait se croire froid. Il l’était. Il abordait le monde avec méthode. Toujours un coup d’avance. Toujours un mètre de distance. Pourtant il avait la mort peinte sur ses doigts. De l’encre sous sa peau gorgée de sang. La capacité de réparer la chair.</p><p>On aimait croire Luffy heureux. Il l’était. Toujours un sourire sur les lèvres. Toujours une étincelle dans les yeux. Un bout de viande entre les dents. Un ami sous chaque bras. Toujours les bras ouverts et le vent dans les cheveux. Mais Luffy avait la gorge serrée. Parfois. Les mains moites. Des sillons salés sur les joues.</p><p>Law avait essuyé les plaies et les larmes. En retour Luffy avait vu la couleur derrière les lames.</p><p>----</p><p>Law avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Palpitant sur sa langue. Il avait appris, il y a bien longtemps, tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur les cœurs. Et oublié le sien. Nommé son équipage. En hommage. A un cœur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Un cœur vibrant. Le sien était glacé, pompait juste assez de sang pour tout faire fonctionner. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas besoin d’y penser. Jusqu’à qu’il le sente. Dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge. A cause d’un homme au sourire, au corps et au cœur vibrant de bien plus que de tout ce que Law pouvait envisager.</p><p>Luffy sentait une lente mélodie au fond de sa poitrine. Un tempo différent. Luffy avait appris la mélodie des gens. Savait le rythme haletant des sabres de Zoro et la musique rugueuse de ses mains. Savait l’écho des sabots de Chopper et du rire de Nami. Les vibrations des pensées et du crayon d’Usopp sur le papier. Savait le son de la cuisine de Sanji, le bruit des ustensiles mais aussi des ingrédients. Il connaissait le propre son de son cœur. Une chanson qui ne s’arrête jamais, toujours à la recherche et contente de chercher. Mais face à l’homme qui l’aidait à conquérir le monde, Luffy avait le cœur résonnant tout doucement.</p><p>----</p><p>Luffy a la tête pleine de flammes. Le cœur plein de soleil. Assis sur le bord du bateau, il regarde le soleil couchant. Et pense à Ace. Il ne remarque ni les larmes qui coulent sur son sourire ni la silhouette qui s’approche. Son cœur résonne et il se tourne vers Law.</p><p>Law a la tête pleine de paille et de pétales. Assis contre le mat, il regarde le capitaine. Et pense à tout ce qu’il n’arrive plus à contrôler. Il ne remarque pas qu’il s’est levé. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Décide de l’offrir à un jeune homme aux joues salées.</p><p>----</p><p>Plus tard, Luffy prendra la main de Law et tracera ses phalanges comme s’il lisait une partition. Relèvera les yeux et les plongera dans le regard de l’autre. Plus tard encore il demandera à Usopp de peindre à l’aquarelle la musique de ces pupilles. Pour raconter à Law.</p><p>Plus tard, Law posera des questions sur le feu et les larmes. Retraceras de ses doigts ce sourire qui réchauffe et transperce son cœur. Et se laissera bercer par les souvenirs que Luffy n’a jamais pris le temps de raconter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Si par miracle quelqu'un de français est passé par là et a pris le temps de lire mes quelques mots, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en as pensé, je me ferais un plaisir de te répondre! (c'est aussi la première fois que je poste donc je suis un peu nul en tag donc si tu vois des trucs que je pourrais rajouter n'hésite pas non plus)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>